La chute d'Arthur et l'avenir de Camelot
by Olie without ideas
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Merlin a réussi à sauver Arthur à Camlann, mais découvrant sa magie, celui-ci le rejette. Blessé et furieux, Merlin se rallie à Morgane. Dark!Merlin. Mergana. Death!Character. Rated T, pour plus de sûreté.


Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! :)

Je crois que c'est la fic' la plus longue que j'ai écrite jusque-là, alors je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira! :)

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas Merlin etc., etc.

* * *

« J'ai construit votre trône, Arthur Pendragon. Sans moi, vous n'auriez pas de Reine, aucun des meilleurs Chevaliers, pas de royaume à gouverner, et pas de vie pour régner. Ne me forcez pas à détruire ce que j'ai passé tant de temps à construire. »

* * *

_Quelques temps plus tôt._

A Camlann, sur le champ de bataille même, Merlin avait réussi à sauver Arthur. Il avait retiré le morceau de l'épée de Mordred des côtes de son Roi, et l'avait guéri, grâce à la magie. Mais Arthur l'avait alors découvert. Et l'avait banni. Rejeté. Trahi. Exilé.

Alors Merlin, blessé et furieux, avait rapidement décidé de rejoindre Morgane. Son ancienne amie. Celle qu'il avait aimée. Celle qu'il n'aurait jamais dû trahir.

Morgane avait été difficile à convaincre. Dans son repère, le château abandonné qu'elle avait investi, avec Aithusa, et ses soldats, la sœur d'Arthur avait d'abord tenté de le tuer. L'ayant plaqué au mur de pierre grâce à la magie, elle allait lui trancher la gorge avec le poignard, qu'un jour son frère lui avait offert.

- Morgane… Attendez… Je viens ici en ami…, commença Merlin.

- Tu n'as aucune notion du mot « ami » !, lui cracha-t-elle.

- Je regrette ce que j'ai fait. Je sais maintenant que vous aviez raison. Vous avez toujours eu raison. Je ne suis pas venu pour parler du passé, mais de l'avenir, Morgane., répondit-il, le voix fiévreuse.

Morgane hésita.

- Laissez-nous., ordonna-t-elle aux quelques soldats qui se trouvaient dans la pièce à ce moment-là.

Une fois seuls, elle libéra Merlin de son emprise, et se rapprocha encore de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Je t'écoute., murmura-t-elle.

- Je suis venu m'allier à vous. Afin de tuer Arthur, de prendre Camelot, d'être enfin libres. Sans moi, Camelot est sans défense. Ce sera facile…, répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Emrys veut détruire Camelot ? Emrys veut détruire Arthur ? Crois-tu vraiment que je vais croire ça ?, reprit-elle durement, en reculant pour contrôler ses émotions.

- Emrys n'existe plus., lâcha Merlin, recouvrant ses esprits, face à son cœur qui faisait des siennes.

- Oh… Vraiment ?, ricana-t-elle, mauvaise. Et qu'est devenu mon pire ennemi, Merlin ?

Il ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que lui-même, était devenu.

- Tu étais Emrys. Tu étais voué à Camelot. Voué à Arthur ! Tu l'es peut-être toujours, qui sait ? Que s'est-il passé, Merlin ? Que me vaut ce revirement ?, questionna Morgane, retournant s'asseoir sur son trône de pierre, sachant parfaitement que son ancien ami ne s'enfuirait pas.

Quand Merlin commença à raconter, il était mal à l'aise. _La bataille. Le sauvetage d'Arthur. La révélation de sa magie à son Roi._ Puis il prit de l'assurance, et sa colère l'emporta. Il arpentait la salle du trône, se rapprochant imperceptiblement de Morgane. _Le refus de sa magie de la part d'Arthur. La colère d'Arthur. Son exil, son rejet, son bannissement, par Arthur. La trahison d'Arthur. Sa tristesse et sa déception. Puis sa colère. Et sa décision de la rejoindre. Elle. La solution à tous ses maux._

Morgane écoutait attentivement, restait silencieuse. Et quand il eut terminé, debout à quelques pas d'elle, elle se leva.

- Crois-tu que je vais te pardonner pour ce que tu as fait ? Nous étions amis. Tu pouvais m'aider, et tu ne l'as pas fait ! Tu m'as caché ta magie, Merlin ! Tu as tenté de m'empoisonner ! J'avais besoin de toi, et tu as essayé de me tuer ! J'ai toujours eu besoin de toi, et combien de fois as-tu essayé de me tuer ?, lui cria-t-elle, s'approchant de lui doucement, alors qu'il sentait ses remords reprendre le dessus, et son cœur vaciller. Bon sang, Merlin ! Et en plus de ça, tu as tué Mordred ! Il était comme un fils pour moi ! Tu le savais ! Et tu l'as tué, Merlin !, lui asséna-t-elle, finalement face à lui, leurs visages si proches l'un de l'autre, et la voix qui se brisait à sa dernière phrase.

- Je le sais, mais… Ce n'est pas moi qui aie tué Mordred. C'est Arthur, Morgane… Je suis désolé… C'est Arthur…, chuchota-t-il, en tentant de poser une main sur son épaule, pour la réconforter.

Sans que Merlin ne la voit venir, Morgane le gifla. Il se retrouva les yeux vers le sol, cinq traces rouges et douloureuses de doigt sur la joue, sans comprendre. Il releva la tête vers Morgane, plus belle que jamais. Il la regarda, les yeux dans les yeux. Il lui lança un regard de prédateur, et se jeta sur elle.

Alors que Morgane sentit les lèvres de Merlin s'écraser contre les siennes, elle ouvrit la bouche, et répondit passionnément à son baiser. Cette fois-là, ils firent l'amour dans la salle du trône. Passionnément. Violemment. Presque bestialement. Cette fois-là, les gardes à la porte comprirent, à l'ouïe, que le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps s'était joint à leur cause, et qu'ils gagneraient la guerre. Ce jour-là, et tous les autres jours qui suivirent jusqu'à la prise de Camelot, Merlin et Morgane alternèrent leur temps entre moments de complot et moments d'extase. Entre désir de vengeance et désir de luxure. Entre amour et colère.

* * *

La prise de Camelot avait été facile, avec Merlin auprès de Morgane. Alors que les soldats de la sœur du Roi avait envahi la Citadelle de Camelot, les derniers chevaliers tombaient un à un. Le sorcier ne tarda pas à trouver son ancien Roi, Morgane non loin derrière lui.

Merlin s'approcha d'Arthur, alors qu'il brandissait Excalibur face à son ancien ami, plein de courage, et lui dit :

- J'ai construit votre trône, Arthur Pendragon. Sans moi, vous n'auriez pas de Reine, aucun des meilleurs Chevaliers, pas de royaume à gouverner, et pas de vie pour régner. Ne me forcez pas à détruire ce que j'ai passé tant de temps à construire.

- Moi vivant, vous n'aurez pas Camelot. Tu le sais., répondit-il simplement. Pourquoi, Merlin ? Pourquoi me trahir ? Nous étions amis., reprit Arthur, d'une petite voix.

- Parce que vous aussi, vous m'avez trahi, Arthur. »

Alors qu'autour d'eux, la bataille faisait rage dans la cour de Camelot, Merlin sentit soudain une présence à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête, et vit une beauté démoniaque. Morgane. La peau pâle comme la lune et les cheveux noirs comme son âme.

- Tu sais que qu'il reste à faire.

- Bien sûr. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

- Bien. Fais-le. Nous aurons Camelot et nous serons libres. Enfin. Nous serons libres, Merlin.

Pendant ce temps, Arthur n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il restait là, muet, sans parvenir à détacher ses yeux de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il comprenait ce qui allait se passer. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Mais il restait figé, incapable de bouger. Il pensa à Guenièvre, enceinte, qui l'attendait en sûreté, auprès du Roi Odor et de la Princesse Mithian, mais qui l'attendrait en vain. Puis il se remémora ses moments passés avec Merlin. Son meilleur ami… Et, pleins de remords et de regrets, il attendit sa mise à mort, de la main même de ce meilleur ami.

Arthur vit avec horreur sa sœur embrasser la joue de son ancien valet. Puis celle-ci se tournait vers lui, et, avant de disparaître, lui asséner, avec un regard noir de haine :

- Au revoir, mon très cher frère. Vous avez perdu, en fin de compte.

L'armée de Camelot était détruite, et chacun des chevaliers était mort. Gauvain, Léon, Perceval… Tous étaient tombés. Un à un. Il ne restait plus qu'Arthur. Arthur contre une armée entière. Et Arthur face à Merlin.

Le sorcier, le regard empli de haine et de tristesse, leva les bras vers l'homme le plus courageux qu'il ait connu, et prononça un sortilège de l'Ancienne Religion. Quelques mots étranges sortirent de sa bouche, et un éclat de feu dans ses yeux apparut un instant.

Arthur sentit le vide l'envahir, une larme coula sur sa joue. Il s'effondra sur le sol de Camelot, son épée à la main. Raide mort.

Et Merlin s'en alla rejoindre Morgane dans la salle du trône, impassible.

* * *

Arrivé dans la salle du trône, il découvrit la femme qu'il aimait assise sur le trône de la Reine de Camelot.

- Assieds-toi, Merlin. Tu es Roi à mes côtés maintenant, mon Amour.

- Je t'aime, Morgane., lui dit-il, avant de l'embrasser tendrement, et de prendre place sur le trône du Roi de Camelot.

- Je t'aime, Merlin., lui répondit-elle, lui prenant la main, avant de contempler la salle du trône vide, l'œuvre de sa vie s'accomplir, et son règne, auprès de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé, commencer.

* * *

Le lendemain même, Merlin et Morgane Pendragon furent couronnés Roi et Reine de Camelot. Quelques mois plus tard, ils apprirent, par un de leurs meilleurs espions, et le plus digne de confiance, que Guenièvre était morte en couches, donnant naissance à une fille, mort-née. La disparition de tous les risques éventuels les radoucit. Et leur règne ne fut plus aussi cruel et à la recherche de vengeance. Ils autorisèrent la magie à Camelot. Et avec le temps, le règne du Roi Merlin et de la Reine Morgane fut reconnu comme bon. Bientôt, des cris joyeux et enfantins emplirent le château. Merlin et Morgane eurent un fils. Puis une fille. Puis un autre fils. Et encore une fille… Tous leurs magnifiques enfants peuplèrent le château de joie et de bonne humeur. Le bonheur resta encore longtemps à Camelot, et il continua à prospérer à travers leurs enfants, même si le souvenir du Roi Arthur et de la Reine Guenièvre resta toujours dans les mémoires.

FIN.

* * *

Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en penser? Je vous en prie : Reviews ! ;)

A vrai dire, je voulais une fin tragique, qui se finit plus mal que ça, mais je crois que je suis incorrigible, c'était plus fort que moi... ;)

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et merci de lire surtout, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D Et peut-être à bientôt! ;)


End file.
